Vaginosi
La malattia anche conosciuta col nome generico di vaginosi (VB), più spesso vaginosi batterica, ma anche più aspecificamente come vaginite batterica è un'infezione della vagina di origine batterica; è la causa più comune dei disturbi vaginali delle donne in età fertile. Viene spesso percepita come una patologia banale ed è spesso mal curata con trattamenti non efficaci. La causa della vaginosi batterica sembra essere dovuta ad un'alterazione dell'equilibrio della microflora vaginale, con sviluppo abnorme di germi commensali che, a seguito di un'alterazione dell'ecosistema vaginale, per varie cause si trasformano in patogeni. Il principale agente responsabile della maggior parte delle vaginosi è la Gardnerella vaginalis, l'unico batterio conosciuto del genere Gardnerella. Dal 1999, isolato per la prima volta da Rodriguez et al., è stato riconosciuto nella vaginosi anche il ruolo dell'Atopobium vaginae, un cocco batterio Gram-positivo anaerobo Rodriguez Jovita M, Collins MD, Sjödén B, Falsen E. Characterization of a novel Atopobium isolate from the human vagina: description of Atopobium vaginae sp. nov.Int J Syst Bacteriol. 1999 Oct;49 Pt 4:1573-6. PMID 10555338 ; questo batterio è presente nel 50% dei casi di vaginosi batterica Burton JP, Devillard E, Cadieux PA, Hammond JA, Reid G. Detection of Atopobium vaginae in postmenopausal women by cultivation-independent methods warrants further investigation. J Clin Microbiol 2004; 42: 1829-1831.PMID 15071062 . Epidemiologia e cenni storici Il National Center for Health Statistics - National Health and Nutrition Survey (NHANES) in un'indagine condotta su più di 12.000 donne negli USA nel 2001-2004 ha rilevato che la prevalenza della vaginosi batterica era del 29.2%, ma solamente il 15.7% era sintomatica. La prevalenza era del 51.4% tra le donne di razza nera, del 31.9% tra le donne messicane e del 23.3% tra le donne bianche non ispaniche. Inoltre la vaginosi batterica era significativamente più alta tra le donne con una storia di più partner sessuali, con una storia di partner femminili, con alta frequenza di docce intime, con basso livello di istruzione, fumatrici, sovrappeso e con precedenti gravidanze. Sembra invece essere protettiva la pillola estroprogestinica Koumans E, Sternberg M, Bruce C, et al. The prevalence of bacterial vaginosis in the United States, 2001-2004. Sex Transm Dis 2007; Jun 29 ahead of print.PMID 17621244 . Tra le donne militari neo-arruolate, in un altro studio USA, si rileva una prevalenza di vaginosi batterica del 27% Yen S, Shafer MA, Moncada J, Campbell CJ, Flinn SD, Boyer CB. Bacterial vaginosis in sexually experienced and non-sexually experienced young women entering the military. Obstet Gynecol 2003; 102: 927-933. PMID 14672465 . Prevalenza della vaginosi batterica in vari paesi Nelle donne lesbiche, secondo una letteratura consolidata Edwards ATR. Sexually transmitted diseases in lesbians. Int J STD AIDS 1990; 1: 178-181. PMID Berger BJ, Kolton S, Zenilman JM, Cummings MC, Feldman J, McCormack WM. Bacterial vaginosis in lesbians: A sexually transmitted disease. Clin Infect Dis 19951: 1402-1405. PMID Evans BA, Kell PD, Bond RA, MacRae KD. Racial origin, sexual lifestyle, and genital infection among women attending a genitourinary medicine clinic in London (1992). Sex Transm Infect 1998; 74: 45-49.PMID McCaffrey MVP, Evans B, Taylor-Robinson D. Bacterial vaginosis in lesbians: Evidence for lack of sexual transmission. Intl J STD AIDS 1999; 10: 305-308. PMID Marrazzo JM, Koutsky LA, Handsfield HH. Characteristics of female sexually transmitted disease clinic clients who report same-sex behaviour. Int J STD AIDS 2001; 12: 41-46. PMID Bailey JV, Farquhar C, Owen C. Bacterial vaginosis in lesbians and bisexual women. Sex Transm Dis 2004; 31: 691-694.PMID Bailey JV, Farquhar C, Owen C, Mangtani P. Sexually transmitted infections in women who have sex with women. Sex Transm Infect 2004; 80: 244-246. PMID Pinto VM, Tancredi MV, Tancredi Neto A, Buchalla CM. Sexually transmitted disease/HIV risk behaviour among women who have sex with women. AIDS 2005; 19(Suppl 4): S64-S69. PMID Fethers K, Marks C, Mindel A, Estcourt CS. Sexually transmitted infections and risk behaviours in women who have sex with women. Sex Transm Infect 2000; 76: 345-349. PMID , si verifica un'alta prevalenza di vaginosi batterica rispetto alle non lesbiche; nel NHANES study essa è del 45,2% rispetto al 29,2% riscontrato in tutte le donne controllate. Il motivo di ciò non è ben chiaro, ma ricerche indicherebbero nelle pratiche sessuali praticate una delle ragioni di questa alta prevalenza. Secondo uno studio Marrazzo JM, Koutsky LA, Eschenbach DA, Agnew K, Stine K, Hillier SL. Characterization of vaginal flora and bacterial vaginosis in women who have sex with women. J Infect Dis 2002; 185: 1307-1313. PMID , se una donna lesbica ha la vaginosi batterica vi è una probabilità 20 volte più alta che la partner abbia anch'essa la vaginosi. Nelle donne eterosessuali le alte incidenze di vaginosi batterica si hanno nelle donne che: * praticano frequenti irrigazioni vaginali Schwebke JR, Desmond RA, Oh MK. Predictors of bacterial vaginosis in adolescent women who douche. Sex Transm Dis 2004; 31: 433-436. PMID Ness RB, Hillier SL, Richter HE, et al. Douching in relation to bacterial vaginosis, lactobacilli, and facultative bacteria in the vagina. Obstet Gynecol 2002; 100: 765. PMID * usano la IUD (spirale) Calzolari E, Masciangelo R, Milite V, Verteramo R. Bacterial vaginosis and contraceptive methods. Int J Gynaecol Obstet 2000; 70: 341-346. PMID Avonts D, Sercu M, Heyerick P, Vandermeeren I, Meheus A, Piot P. Incidence of uncomplicated genital infections in women using oral contraception or an intrauterine device: A prospective study. Sex Transm Dis 17: 23, 1990. PMID * sono di razza nera Royce RA, Jackson TP, Thorp JM Jr, et al. Race/ethnicity, vaginal flora patterns, and pH during pregnancy. Sex Transm Dis 1999; 26: 96-102. PMID Ness RB, Hillier S, Richter HE, et al. Can known risk factors explain racial differences in the occurrence of bacterial vaginosis? J Natl Med Assoc 2003; 95: 201-212. PMID * usano contraccettivi ormonali Shoubnikova M, Hellberg D, Nilsson S, Mardh PA. Contraceptive use in women with bacterial vaginosis. Contraception 1997; 55: 355-358. PMID * fumano Smart S, Singal A, Mindel A. Social and sexual risk factors for bacterial vaginosis. Sex Transm Infect 2004; 80: 58-62. PMID * hanno uno stress cronico Culhane JF, Rauh V, McCollum KF, Elo IT, Hogan V. Exposure to chronic stress and ethnic differences in rates of bacterial vaginosis among pregnant women. Am J Obstet Gynecol 2002; 187: 1272-1276. * hanno rapporti sessuali durante il periodo mestruale Eschenbach DA, Thwin SS, Patton DL, et al. Influence of the normal menstrual cycle on vaginal tissue, discharge, and microflora. Clin Infect Dis 2000; 30: 901-907. PMID Il sesso orale (cunnilingus) è associato a più alte percentuali di vaginosi batterica Tchamouroff SE, Panja SK. The association between receptive cunnilingus and bacterial vaginosis. Sex Transm Infect 2000; 76: 144-145.PMID . Il trattamento antibiotico del partner maschio di donne con vaginosi batterica non riduce la ricorrenza della stessa patologia Vejtorp M, Bollerup AC, Vejtorp L, et al. Bacterial vaginosis: A doubleblind randomized trial of the effect of treatment of the sexual partner. Br J Obstet Gynaecol 1988; 95: 920-926. PMID Colli E, Landoni M, Parazzini F. Treatment of male partners and recurrence of bacterial vaginosis: A randomised trial. Genitourin Med 1997; 73: 267-270.PMID Hamrick M, Chambliss ML. Bacterial vaginosis and treatment of sexual partners. Arch Fam Med 2000; 9: 647-648. PMID . Al contrario l'uso del condom (profilattico) riduce la prevalenzaO'Farrell N, Morison L, Moodley P, et al. Association between HIV and subpreputial penile wetness in uncircumcised men in South Africa. J Acquir Immune Defic Syndr 2006; 43: 69-77. PMID Sanchez S, Garcia P, Thomas KK, Catlin M, Holmes KK. Intravaginal metronidazole gel versus metronidazole plus nystatin ovules for bacterial vaginosis: A randomized controlled trial. Am J Obstet Gynecol 2004; 91: 1898-1906. PMID . Eziologia Non è ancora stato del tutto chiarito se la vaginosi sia o meno una malattia a trasmissione sessuale: alcuni elementi negherebbero ciò mentre altri lo confermerebbero. Gli elementi che confermerebbero l'ipotesi della trasmissione sessuale sono: promiscuità sessuale, frequenza dei rapporti sessuali, NON uso del condom, sesso anale, sesso orale anche in assenza di penetrazione in donne lesbiche o vergini, epoca di inizio precoce dell'attività sessuale, isolamento di ceppi batterici uguali nel maschio partner Piot P, Van Dyck E, Peeters M, Hale J, Totten PA, Holmes KK. Biotypes of Gardnerella vaginalis. J Clin Microbiol 1984; 20: 677-679. PMID . Gli elementi che negherebbero l'ipotesi della trasmissione sessuale sono: la presenza dei patogeni per la vaginosi come la G. vaginalis e l'Atopobium vaginae in donne vergini senza precedenti di rapporti sessuali, la presenza di vaginosi batterica anche in donne non sessualmente attive, pur con una più bassa incidenza. L'ipotesi etio patogenetica più accreditata ritiene che il normale delicato ecosistema vaginale venga alterato da tutta una serie di circostanze che possono consentire lo sviluppo abnorme di germi patogeni normalmente commensali, non patogeni della flora vaginale. Tra le circostanze più note e frequenti c'è l'uso dello IUD e soprattutto l'attività sessuale. I dati epidemiologici confermano che il cambiamento dell'ecosistema caratteristico della vagina è la causa etiologica della vaginosi batterica. Patogenesi Ruolo della Vitamina D Dati recenti indicano come la carenza di Vitamina D abbia un ruolo nell'insorgenza della vaginosi batterica durante la gravidanza . La Vitamina D è una sostanza ad azione pleiotropica , che svolge la sua attività ben oltre le note attività di formazione ed omeostasi della massa ossea ; recentemente è stata infatti da più parti sottolineata l'importanza delle azioni della vitamina D non classiche in una varietà di tipi di cellulari. Queste azioni includono : * la modulazione del sistema immunitario innato e adattativo, * la regolazione della proliferazione cellulare. Inoltre un adeguato apporto di vitamina D è essenziale per la salute materna e fetale durante la gravidanza, ed inoltre ancora i dati epidemiologici indicano che molte donne incinte hanno livelli sub-ottimali di vitamina D . In particolare la carenza di vitamina D è correlata con : * preeclampsia , * diabete mellito gestazionale , * vaginosi batterica , * aumento del rischio di parto cesareo . Lavori recenti sottolineano l'importanza del ruolo non classico della vitamina D in gravidanza per la salute della placenta . La placenta, infatti, normalmente risponde alla Vitamina D comportandosi come un modulatore di impianto, stimolando la produzione di citochine e la risposta immunitaria alle infezioni. Questi dati indicano come sia importante intervenire preventivamente sullo stato di deficit serico di Vitamina D al fine di migliorare gli outcomes materno-fetali . Un recente studio (2010) condotto a Baltimora negli USA su giovani adolescenti gravide (<18 anni) ha evidenziato una forte correlazione lineare tra carenza di Vitamina D e i mesi invernali, l’emoglobinopenia, mentre è inversamente proporzionale la presenza di 25(OH)D con la vaginosi batterica . Infine Bodnar et al. 2009 studiano, su 469 donne gravide, lo stato della vitamina D serica correlandolo con la presenza di vaginosi batterica. Gli autori dimostrano una relazione inversa tra i livelli di 25-(OH)-vitamina D nel siero e la presenza di vaginosi batterica. La prevalenza della vagnosi diminuiva fino ad un valore massimo in percentuale pari ad una concentrazione > a 80nml/L di siero di 25(OH) Vit. D. Lo studio conclude sostenendo che: ... la carenza di vitamina D è associata a BV.... Complicanze La complicanza più frequente della vaginosi batterica è il parto pretermine nelle donne gravide, questa è significativamente associata con la presenza di elevate concentrazioni in vagina di Gardenerella vaginalis e Atopobium vaginae Menard JP, Mazouni C, Salem-Cherif I, Fenollar F, Raoult D, Boubli L, Gamerre M, Bretelle F.High vaginal concentrations of Atopobium vaginae and Gardnerella vaginalis in women undergoing preterm labor.Obstet Gynecol. 2010 Jan;115(1):134-40 PMID 20027045 Digiulio DB, Romero R, Kusanovic JP, Gómez R, Kim CJ, Seok KS, Gotsch F, Mazaki-Tovi S, Vaisbuch E, Sanders K, Bik EM, Chaiworapongsa T, Oyarzún E, Relman DA. Prevalence and Diversity of Microbes in the Amniotic Fluid, the Fetal Inflammatory Response, and Pregnancy Outcome in Women with Preterm Pre-Labor Rupture of Membranes. Am J Reprod Immunol. 2010 Mar 21. ahead of print PMID 20331587 . Displasia cervicale (CIN) La Neoplasia Cervicale Intraepiteliale o CIN o displasia cervicale è stata messa in relazione con la vaginosi batterica specie se riferita alla gravità della prima . Spesso questa correlazione tra le due patologie viene misconosciuta, specie se le donne sono asintomatiche . In generale vi è un'alta correlazione tra vaginosi e alto grado di CIN . Un recente studio giapponese condotto da ricercatori della Nagoya University su 405 casi di neoplasia cervicale confrontati con più di 2000 donne con controlli negativi, ha mostrato un'associazione inversa tra l'assunzione di calcio alimentare e/o la vitamina D e il rischio di sviluppare una neoplasia cervicale in questo gruppo di donne giapponesi. . Anatomia patologica Clinica Segni e sintomi thumb|300px|Tipico abbondante essudato fluido bianco-grigiastro, maleodorante in corso di vaginosi batterica Esami di laboratorio e strumentali Diagnosi differenziale Diagnosi precoce Risvolti psicologici Trattamento Trattamento chirurgico Trattamento farmacologico Il trattamento è volto a ripristinare il giusto equilibrio della flora batterica vaginale, e dunque si ricorre agli antibiotici (metronidazolo, clindamicina, ecc.) solamente quando possono insorgere complicanze, dato che questi attaccano indistintamente gli agenti infettivi e la normale flora vaginale; sono indicati dunque durante la gravidanza, prima di un intervento chirurgico, e così via. Negli altri casi si ricorre a cure reintegrative di Lactobacillus volte al ripristino del pH fisiologico della vagina, naturalmente ostile allo sviluppo dei batteri responsabili della vaginosi. Il metronidazolo è il chemioterapico più usato per la terapia della vaginosi, ma va ricordato che il batterio Atopobium vaginae è costituzionalmente resistente a questo antibiotico Ferris MJ, Masztal A, Aldridge KE, Fortenberry JD, Fidel PL Jr, Martin DH. Association of Atopobium vaginae, a recently described metronidazole resistant anaerobe, with bacterial vaginosis. BMC Infect Dis. 2004 Feb 13;4:5. PMID 15018635 Marrazzo JM. Evolving issues in understanding and treating bacterial vaginosis.Expert Rev Anti Infect Ther. 2004 Dec;2(6):913-22. PMID 15566334 Bradshaw CS, Tabrizi SN, Fairley CK, Morton AN, Rudland E, Garland SM.The association of Atopobium vaginae and Gardnerella vaginalis with bacterial vaginosis and recurrence after oral metronidazole therapy.J Infect Dis. 2006 Sep 15;194(6):828-36. Epub 2006 Aug 16. PMID 16941351 Swidsinski A, Mendling W, Loening-Baucke V, Swidsinski S, Dörffel Y, Scholze J, Lochs H, Verstraelen H.An adherent Gardnerella vaginalis biofilm persists on the vaginal epithelium after standard therapy with oral metronidazole.Am J Obstet Gynecol. 2008 Jan;198(1):97.e1-6. Epub 2007 Nov 19. PMID 18005928 . Prognosi Postumi e follow up Prevenzione L'infezione provoca un'alterazione della flora vaginale batterica, si verifica cioè una diminuzione del numero di Lactobacillus acidophilus e di altri microrganismi normalmente presenti nella vagina e un aumento del numero di microrganismi infettivi. Spesso la causa scatenante della vaginosi è proprio la diminuzione della flora vaginale, che provoca l'alterazione del pH della vagina che diventa così un terreno umido adatto allo sviluppo di batteri estranei. La flora vaginale può alterarsi a seguito dell'uso improprio o eccessivo di lavande vaginali, durante l'uso di antibiotici e anche a seguito del contatto con lo sperma maschile, che modifica il pH della vagina rendendola un ambiente non adatto allo sviluppo di Lactobacillus; proprio per quest'ultimo motivo, pur non essendo una malattia sessualmente trasmissibile la vaginosi si presenta molto più frequentemente in donne sessualmente attive. La vaginosi batterica è la seconda causa di incidenza per la vaginite; provoca una perdita vaginale (leucorrea) di colore bianco o grigio, densa e dall'odore caratteristico simile al pesce, soprattutto dopo il coito, che generalmente non è doloroso; spesso è asintomatica. Note Bibliografia * ... Voci correlate * Condom * Coito anale * Coito vaginale * Gonorrea * Igiene intima * Malattie sessualmente trasmesse * Penetrazione * Vaginite * Sifilide * Tricomomiasi vaginale Altri progetti di Wikimedia Collegamenti esterni * CDC -BV * Class. Microbilogica * http://farmacia.xagena.it/b8dd669b1ae9049e3101e504cfa86911.html Fonti Categoria:Malattie infettive batteriche Categoria:malattie dell'apparato genitale femminile Categoria:Malattie da negligenza igienica